


Breaking Point

by requiem101



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Wade Wilson, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Needs a Hug, happy-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiem101/pseuds/requiem101
Summary: Being a superhero isn't all cupcakes and rainbows. Unfortunately for Peter Parker he finds that out the hard way. But never fear! Wade Wilson, the world's most caring boyfriend, is here!





	Breaking Point

It was well past two in the morning when Peter stumbled into the apartment. Wade knew that patrols could sometimes run late, so he didn’t worry too much.  
“Hey bab-” Before Wade could say anymore Peter slammed the bedroom door and locked it behind him.  
This can’t be good, Wade thought, but patrols could be draining on the best of days. Giving Peter some space, Wade made some chocolate milk and waited for Peter. 

Okay, now Wade was starting to get concerned. He could hear the bath running but it had been over an hour. Again, Wade knew that the job could push even the strongest people to the edge, but it wasn’t like Peter to just shut himself away like he had. Usually he’d talk to Wade about what had happened when a patrol had gone bad and how he was feeling. He’d never done something like this before and the whole thing was making Wade really uneasy.  
Hesitantly, Wade knocked on the bedroom door. “Peter?”  
There was no answer from the other side of the door. “Come on baby boy please talk to me.”  
Deciding to trust the feeling in his stomach that something was wrong, Wade picked the bedroom lock and pushed open the door. Peter’s costume laid discarded in the corner of the room. Wade felt the ball of uneasiness tighten in his stomach.  
Going into the bathroom, Wade was immediately met with a wave of water gushing out around his feet.  
“Jesus,” He muttered as he waded through the water. Making it to the bathtub he found Peter laying in the tub with his mask still on.  
Wade was motionless for a second, the ball in his stomach tightening so much that it felt like if he moved he might explode. Then, just like that the feeling was gone and he was back in control.  
Wade picked Peter up and carried him bridal style out into the living room. He then proceeded to peel Peter’s mask up and off his face. Peter protested none of this and when Wade finally got the mask off he wasn’t surprised by what he found.  
Peter looked absolutely destroyed. Bruises littered his face and dark, puffy circles lined his under eyes. But the most heartbreaking thing was that it looked as if the life had been sucked out of Peter’s eyes. What were usually bright and full of fiery spirit, were now dull and grey.  
Wrapping him in as many towels as he could find, Wade pulled Peter into his lap and whispered, “It’s going to be okay baby boy, it’s all gonna be okay.” Peter didn’t respond, but Wade didn’t really expect him to.  
“I’m not going anywhere, I’m right here.” 

It was hours later when Peter finally spoke.  
Wade had been drifting in and out but he aware enough to hear Peter squeak out, “It was my fault.”  
“I’m sure you tried baby boy.”  
Peter shook his head slightly, “I didn’t even know he was there.” He whispered so quietly Wade almost couldn’t hear him.  
“I thought… I thought it was empty and, and then…” Peter stuttered as his eyes started to fill with tears.  
Peter clung onto Wade tightly, “It’s alright baby boy, just breathe. I’ve got you, I’ve got you.”  
Peter took in a shaky breath, “If I had just gotten there two seconds sooner.” Peter was babbling now, words coming out jumbled and misplaced.  
“It’s alright, whatever happened, it’s alright.”  
It was as if Wade had cracked open the dam holding everything Peter had gone through during the night. Peter sobbed into Wade’s shoulder, Peter shook violently as he cried and Wade only held him tighter.  
Wade rocked back and forth slowly and soon Peter’s cries became silent hiccups. He still shook, so, again, Wade carried him bridal style into their bedroom. The floor was drenched and the landlord would probably want a heated word with them, but none of that mattered now. Setting Peter down gently, Wade grabbed a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt and dressed Peter as carefully as he could.  
Snuggling into bed, Wade held onto Peter tightly as his baby boy fell into a deep, deep sleep. No, Wade didn’t know exactly what happened, but he really could care less. Peter was safe and that’s all that mattered. Though, he doubted that this was the end of it. The job carried heavy burdens, but that was what they had to do.  
Everyone had their breaking points, some never find theirs. But it’s just one more thing to work past. Just because something is broken, doesn't mean it can’t be fixed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies,  
Believe it or not some people actually get work done during study hall. Pfft, who needs that where you can write a super angsty fanfic. My math teacher will not be pleased. 
> 
> As always, leave good vibes and live good lives,  
Requiem101


End file.
